The Different Will Be loved
by TypsyGypsy
Summary: Zexion was differnt, Demyx was WAY different, when thses two meet at the club Demyx works for their lives get upsidedown, expecially when Zexion figures out he now lives with werewolves! Zemyx, hints of AkuDemy, AkuRoku, SoRiku, MarVex, XemSai..ect AU
1. Chapter 1

The Different Will Be loved

Demyx kept playing his guitar as the sun rose, he looked around his small bedroom, it was pure white accept for the carpet which was bright saphire blue, seashells were stuck onto the walls as well as music notes, the room smelt like sugar and sea salt, Demyx sighed "Tika it's not fair, all my friends have lovers, but not me!" the fruit bat flew down from its perch onto Demyx's shoulder, "well why dont you get one? it should be easy, just look at you, your cute, adorable, and sexy! If you were a bat I would date you"

"yeah your right, I'll look after a morning sleep, maybe near the college place, there's some cute guys there"

"yep, night Demyx" Tika the magical fruit bat nuzzeled his cheek before letting sleep take Demyx into comfortable darkness.

At he nearby college a young man with slate hair and navy blue eyesswiftly moved towards his class. "Zexion~" said boy cringed at the sickly sweet voice, soon a blonde woman hugged him, "hello to you too Larxene" he wriggled out of her hug and fixed his trench coat, "is there a reason you decided to bother me?"

"yeah actually, your going clubbing tonight, me and my friend think you should get out more, there's some hot ass guys who come there like every night!" Zexion groaned, "fine whatever, just let me get to class" Zexion pushed past the rinning blonde to his next class, mythology.

The teacher looked through his class of about 12, "does anyone know the topic of today's seminar?" a guy with spiked blonde hair shot his arm up, the teacher nodded to him to answqer his question, "warewolves sir?"

"exactly Cloud" he smiled, "now can anyone tell me what warewolves are? Come on I know you all have watched Harry Potter once in your lives" the brunette man next to Zexion raised his hand, "warewolves are part human part wolf, usually turning into a warewolf happends on a full moon where they have a killing spree"

"yes and no Leon, yes warewolves are part human part wolf, but not all warewolves change on a full moon, or with emotions like some of you Twilight fans think. Some look exactly like me and you and can choose when to transform, kinda like a shape shifter." Zexion listened as the teacher lectured about wrewolves taking notes on his laptop.

Demyx woke up at 1pm to a pair of cat-like green emerald eyes, "good afternoon beautiful!" Demyx fell out of his small bed, "SHIT AXEL! Dont scare me like that man!" the red head chuckled, "sorry Demy, hey I'm gonna spy on Roxas at the college, you comin'? Sora and Marly are comin' too"

"yeah sure" Demyx streched and went to his dresser to chuck on some faded blue jeans and a black band tee, barely caring that he was in the buff with his friend in the room. Demyx smiled, his white sharp K-9s sticking out of his mouth, "well lets go Demy-boy!"

The men in this house were special, no they were not retarted, super smart, or vampires, they all were warewolves. In this house there were 7 of them and Demyx was one of them. The four men walked down the tall hill were their house was perched up on to the college on the base of the hill. Marluxia, being the oldest, watched as the 3 younger males played and messed around, "guys were near the college grounds, lets change" they all nodded and transformed into wolves. Sora was the smallest, chocolate brown fur with slight sikes on the top of his head covered his thin body frame, peircing blue eyes sparkled with excitement, Demyx was the 2end youngest, his fur was sandy blonde with light brown on the roots, his fur was short and shaggy accept for the mullet mohawk on the front of his head going all the way down to his shaggy/scruffy tail, his jade color eyes slightly glowed with something nobody could put their finger on. Axel was next, black fur with hits of bright firetruck red, emerald green eyes darted around to make sure the place was safe, he was the thinest wolf, every single bone poking and stcking out. Marluxia was the biggest, broad in the front before sliming down, his fur was platinum blonde with hints of pink here and there, his saphire blue eyes glamed with power. Come on, lunch doesnt last forever" Marluxia barked as the rest followed sticking to the shadows of the forest.

Zexion sat by Lexaeus while eatting his usual lunch of toasted ham and cheese sandwich and a block of dark chocolate. Both didn't talk, just ate silently enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature, that is till they heard a whimper and a rustling of leaves. Zexion turned to the noise to see a small slim blonde wolf with big jade eyes and a mullhawk. "Lexaeus look at this" he pointed to the woolf who seemed to be looking for something, "strange, Ive never seen a wolf do that" Lexaeus studied wild animals, but mainly wolves, just like their friend Saix, "wonder what he's looking for" Zexion was about to say something when Lexaeus crouched down to look at the beautiful creature, "hey boy, are you lost" the tall man placed a hand out infront of the wolf "Lexaeus I dont think thats a good idea to do, he is a wild ani-" the small male stopped as he watched in awe as the wolf nuzzled and licked the fingers, who started to feed him the toasted sandwich, "you seem too young to be alone...where's your pack boy?" a whimper was all the reply they got. Zexion slowly walked up to the wolf and crouched down like his friend, "dont do anything to fast or else he might get startled and runaway" Zexion nodded as he slowly put his hand out to touch the soft fur, but before he could a thin black wolf jumped inbetween the wolf and him and snarled, Lexaeus and Zexion jumped back, they watched as the thin black wolf dragged the whimpering blonde wolf by the scruff of the neck into the dark forest. "Uh Zexion are you ok?"

"have you ever seen a wolf with emerald or jade colored eyes?"

"no, I dont think I have" they both got up and dustd off the dirt before walking to their next class, Zexion looked back at the forest, _'strange.' _

"DEMYX YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Axel roared when they were at home, "we leave you alone for 10 minutes and you go and act like a puppy to a pair of humans!" he hit the cowering teen over the head, "what if they weren't friendly huh? They could of easily killed you!" he took a few deep breaths to calm down his rage, he saw the teen crying and immediatly felt guity, "aw shit Dem" he dropped to his knees and hugged his friend who was sitting on the forest floor, "dont cry! I'm sorry, but I was worried sick... your like a lil' bro to me and I dont know what I'd do if I lost you," he rubbed the boys back to calm him down, "I promised your mum that I would protect you and look after you"

"I know Axel, I did- I am really sorry, bu-but I lost you guys, s-so I went for help a-and I found those two, they looked nice enough, just quietly eatting" Axel sighed, "go to bed Dem, you got work at 8" he watched the dirty blonde scamper up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had to edit this cause I had got pointed out that I was missing a chapter, so here ya go ;D

* * *

Demyx woke up by the light of the full moon, that, and since his two friends, Xigbar and Luxord, were dog piling on him, "get off you guys, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"  
"mornin' luv"  
"mornin' lil' dude" both men kissed his temple and ruffled his hair, "well since your up we'll leave ya alone now to get ready" both men got off of the crushed teen, "oh Mansex wants you to wear the caged outfit, you'll be doin' the cage and water technique"  
"mmkay" the men left the room so the half asleep blond could get ready. He pulled himself to the closet and pullled on tight leather pants, ripped netting shirt,black 9in high baby doll heels, and his favorite leather collar, he quickly glanced at the clock, 'oh shit I'm gonna be late!'

(X-O-X)

Zexion waited in line with Larxene, "OMG where gonna have soo much fun tonight!" the young man had a scowl on his face as he fiddled with the buttons on his trench coat. A blond man zoomed past them to the bouncer, but before he could get to his destination he tripped face first into the snow, Zexion heard the bouncer yell for a guy named Marluxia, a guy with pink hair appeared in a instant, "oh shit Demy baby are you ok?" Zexion and Larxene watched in interest as the pink haired man helped the blond up, "yeah, these heels musta caught on something" the blond and the pink haired man went inside. "he was cute huh?"  
"hmm?"  
"the blond guy, I'm shocked he wasn't wearing a jacket or anything, it's freeing outside!" Zexion just nodded as his friend they were inside and Zexion immediately scrunched up his noes at the smells; alchol, cheap perfume, and a hint of sweat. "Larxene whats this place even called?" Larxene made him sit in the front row of a 6-7 inch high stage, "it's called The Wild Side, now sit down and watch, these guys are absolutely amazing!" Zexion rolled his eyes as the stage dimmed the lights, a tall lanky red head man, a small brunette teen, and a petite blond teen sat next to Zexion and Larxene. Over the speakers a voice came through filling the whole club. _**"Some people say that there's a legend among the living. Of a wolf trapped in a human body, but this wolf wasn't an ordinary wolf, it was a special wolf. A wolf with the ability to reel men in by the looks. This wolf was Aphrodite's heir."**_ A loud piercing howl broke the narration as a cage rose up from the ground, the red head next to him chuckled and whispered to his two friends, " my lil' bro's awesome huh? I still remember when I was teaching him all the moves!" Zexion took a look at the guy so-called "lil' bro" and his jaw dropped, it was the same blond from outside. He was in the small silver cage showing off his flexibility, this kid was absolutely amazing, "uh Larxene who is that?"  
"that my poor asexual friend is Melodious Night, he's one of their best dancers" the dirty blond let out a blood curling howl before doing a shocking split, both males eyes met, in those jade eyes Zexion saw something familiar swimming in those eyes, 'I've seen those eyes before.'

The show ended and Demyx left for his break. He sat at the bar, "hey Luxy~" Luxord came up to the teen, "yes luv?"  
"can i get my usual?" Demyx gave the bar tender his best puppy dog eyes, "fine luv, but only one, you still got alot of dancing to do" Luxord kissed the dancer's cheek before going to make the drink. Demyx looked around the room and spotted the slate-haired man fiddling with his hair. Marluxia sat next to Demyx, "he's cute huh?"  
"definantly, do you think he's the one?" the pink haired draped his arm over the dirty blonde's shoulder, "all I can tell you is that Vexen was the one when he accepted of who I was and that everytime we see eachother time just stops and nothing else matters accept us"  
"wow Marly, beautiful...I dont think anyone will love me without the curse" Demyx looked at his heels that had little blue music notes drawn on them. Marluxia took pity on the teen next to him, he was only 17 and he's been through so many hard times, al the pink haired man wished was that this boy found his mate. He hugged the blonde, "you will find him Demyx, I know you will" the teen clung onto the flower man's shirt sniffling a little bit, the smell of roses over powered his senses.

Zexion watched the dancer cling onto the pink haired man,_ 'I guess they go out, wish I was going out with him, he's beautiful.' _Larxene knocked him out of his dreaming, "Zex can youget me a drink? You know which one I like" said man nodded before going up to the bar, "what can I getcha luv? Bloody Mary, Vodka, sex with a hot blonde? Name it I'll provide it" Zexion turned deep red with the last sentence, "Luxy be nice! He's not a regular here, he doesn't know the jizz"  
"what your jizz?" Zexion watched as his secret new found crush blushed a bit before playfully hitting the man, "no! Is that what you think I do on my days off, prostitution? Sorry to say Luxord I don't, I go surfing"  
"um can I get a pina colada shock and dirty girl scout with vodka?"  
"sure thing!" Zexion felt two pairs on him, he turned to see the dirty blonde and pink haired man looking at him, "what?"  
"I never knew Larxene drank dirty girl scouts!" the pinkette chuckled  
"No I do, expecially when I'm stressed" the dirty blonde stared at the slate haired male, "why are you stressed?"  
"um...my friends are teasing me because I've never dated anyone"  
"oohh that's bad...want me to get the stress away?" Zexoin shivered as the blond whispered in his ear, "I-I-I-"  
"Demyx get your fat ass here and help me put these bloody pants on!" Axel screeched from back stage, Demyx chuckled, "gotta go kid" he walked backstage and left the college student bright red and flabbergasted, Luxord brang the drinks and he took them and walked over to Larxene, "whats wrong with you Zex?"  
"n-nothing, here"  
Zexion started talking to the spiked blond he found out that his name was Roxas and his boyfriend was the loud red head and that they had Mythology together. They started talking about how crazy their professor was Zexion spotted the same jade eyed man on stage with a smoking hula hoop and a bowl of water, "Oh Zexion you'll love this, his real name is Demyx, he and Axel do this together, its absolutely hot as hell, um I've actually had relations with Demyx once, but then I met Axel" Zexion saw the blond turn bright red, the man let his curiosity get the best of him, "what do you mean relations?"  
"uh well we did a threesome with um Axel"  
"really now? I would of never thought, how was he?" Roxas looked at him shocked, "you like demyx? Of course, it would be hard for anyone not to...Let me give you some tips with him; he's a good kid, never wants to hurt a soal, but he's been heart broken before, so if you only want to do a one night stand with him, dont do it, Axel would rip you to shreds...He loves Demyx to pieces, as much as he loves me"Zexion nodded and went back to watching the show, "um so what is up with this show?"  
"oh, that hula hoop, believe it or not, is made out of pure freezing cold ice, Axel is a fire wielder, he can literally control fire, Demyx controls water" Zexion nodded at the information and watched the dancer play with the hula hoop, his hips swaying intime with the beat, the song "kick it" by Toniee played, soon the hula hoop melted, but none of the water went on the floor instead it went into the bucket next to Demyx, the dancer did provocitive dance moves to the beat and soon the music changed to "Unstoppable" by Kat Deluna, the red head sauntered out and danced with Demyx. "God he's going to show off" Zexion turned to Roxas, "how do you know?"  
"Dance in the dark is on, they've been practising this routine for weeks, plus look at how he's touching Demyx" Zexion looked to see the red head tangoing slightly with the younger male, Axel pinned Demyx to his chest, his hands had little flames on them as he touched the blonde's bare chest, Zexion thought it was very erotic to see the younger male's head against the red head shoulder, a light sheen of sweat covering him, eyes closed in fake pleasure and deep pants. To Zexion's surprise the red head was looking at him when he bit the dancer's neck, a peircing howl came out of the blonde's lips, Zexion immediately fell into a dazed stupor.

Axel was having too much fun teasing both his blonde friend and the short guy in the front row to notice that one of his torches were still on fire. Soon the stage caught on fire, people were running and screaming everywhere. Xigbar grabbed the microphone next to the DJ stand, _**"everyone if you would please go out the nearest exit in a calm fashion then we can all get the hell outta here!"**_ Everyone pilled out of the club, not noticing a small body with slate hair knocked out on the ground.

Demyx looked for the short man outside the fire induced club, he couldn't see or smell him, 'shit he must still be inside' Demyx changed into a wolf and slipped into the building, ashes and smoke were everywhere, "HELP' a jagged scream was heard and Demyx immediately rushed to it, Zexion was trapped on the stage in the cage that hung from the ceiling, 'the rope must of broke and fell ontop of him.' Zexion opened his eyes to see the same wolf rom the college campus, the wolf changed into Demyx who helped him out of cage and picked him up bridal style, the student immediately passed out from the smoke and Demyx carried him to his main hideout.

(X-O-X)

Zexion woke up to total darkness, he groaned at his thumping headache, "where am I?" it was suppose to be a rhetorical question, but he got a answer, "your in my hideout" the college student loked around the pitch darkness, "who are you? Where are you? Why am I here?"the voice chuckled, 5 oil filled lamps were turned on giving the cave more light. Zexion looked around, he was laying on a pile of soft furs, string instruments were on the wall next to him, the rest of the walls were filled with posters, papers, and other stuff that weren't recognizable, on the other side of the room was a rock pool and a couch with a bookshelf. Zexion looked infront of him to see the blonde dancer, he gaped at what he saw, golden blond hair styled in a mullet/mohawk that was lit aflame at the lamp light, jade eyes sparkled with something Zexion didnt know, he was only wearing a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans and sandals, his thin, but slightly muscular body had a sunkissed glow which made Zexion lick his lips, "are you just gonna keep gawking at me like that?"  
"uh sorry" Zexion lightly blushed, "wait how did I get here, why am I here? Why arent I in the club? And where i-"  
"slow down kid! Ok well I am Demyx and your on the outskirts of town in my safe house or cave. Well the club busted into flames cause Axel was drunk when he was doing his act and lit the ceiling on fire, so I brang you here, oh and Larxene thinks you went home"Zexion blinked a few times to register the new information and his memories came back to him and in a few seconds he was against a wall, fear clearly shown on his features, "y-you were a-a wolf and then y-you turned human1" Demyx rubbed the bac of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "oh you saw that? Whoops you weren't suppose to" he took a deep breath to register his thoughts, "are you afraid of me now?" Zexion looked at the younger male's features, worry and rejection was swimming in his jade eyes, the college student slowly walked up to the blonde, "no" the blonde smiled and attacked him in a hug, "yay thankyou thankyou thankyou, !"Zexion pushed the blonde off him, "wait what?" he watched the red creep onto the younger man's cheeks, "whoopsies I wasn't suppose to say that either," he quickly looked at his phone, "shit it's already 12 in the afternoon! Hey kid are you hungry?"  
"my name's Zexion and uh sure"  
"ok Zexy, stay here!" the blond ran out of the cave, poor Zexion was utterly confused, so he lay down on the furs and curled into a ball, soon sleep over came him.


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion woke up to voices, one he recognized at Demyx's, but the others he didnt recognize. He cracked opened his eyes to see four males all recognizable from the club, he slowly sat up a sharp pain came from his arm where a bloodied bandage was wrapped around his arm, "Zexy you shouldnt get up! You breathed in alot of smoke from the fire, plus dufos here tried to rip you to shreds when I left to get you some food" Demyx smacked Axel upside the head, "sorry man, I thought you were an univited guest, I have to protect my best friend here"

"I dont like him Dem, he looks scary" the small brunette with crazy spikes hid behind the pink haired man's legs, "I'll be fine Sora, Marly take him back to Riku and go back to Vexen," both male's nodded before walking out of the cave, he felt a pair gleaming emerald eyes on him, a frown was placed on his face, "what!" he snapped, the red head just shok his head, "Dem be safe, me and Roxare going on a date, but if you need me just call" Axel kissed said boy on the neck before leaving, seeing this made Zexion jelousy.

"Zexy where do you wanna eat?" Zexion looked around the street for a god place to eat, "what about that irish pub right there? They have preety good food" Demyx nodded and lead him out of the cold. Zexion looked at what the teen was wearing, blue flip flops, ripped blue jeans, and a short blue t-shirt, "Demyx aren't you cold?"

"nope, are you cold?"

"yeah a little" Zexion took off his coat to reveal a small thin body covered by as black turtle neck and skinny jeans, Demyx gawked at how thin the male was, "what are you staring at Demyx?" Demyx looked into clear navy blue eyes, "you skinny as Zexion, how much do you weigh?" Zexion looked away from the teen and onto his coke, "100lbs"

"what? Why are you so thin?" he held the college student's hand and ran his thumb over his hand in little circles, "I lost my job about 3 months ago and I dont have enough money for that much food"

"ah I see, maybe you can move into our house, its only a small fee" Zexion blushed at this, "um yeah sure, hey can we get some service here!" Demyx laughed at Zexion's impatience, a blonde girl with clear saphire blue eyes came running up, "S-sorry, um what would you like today, oh u-uh my name's Namine a-a-"

"Nami, it's just me, can I have the usual" the girl looked up and smiled, "hey Dem" she looked at Zexion, "and for you?"

"the irish works burger please" Namine nodded before running off, "tell me a bit about yourself Zexy" Demyx twisted his seat so he was facing Zexion. "Well there's nothing much to know. My parents died when I was 5, so I lived with my grandmother, who was a lovely person, but had to pull alot to get me into school, so I went to College on a full scholoarship. I like to read and I like cats and wolves"

"ah I see" Namine came back with the food, "here guys, Dem Mansex says that the club wont be rubuilt for month and a half, so everyone is off till its rebuilt, kay?"

"yep thanks Nam, tell Kairi I said hi" Namine nodded before leaving. Zexion tok a bite of his burger, "tell me abit about yourself Dem" Demyx ate a few chips, "I was born in the countryside of France 17 years, my mother was a gypsie, so I never knew my real father, but to me my family was the band of gypsies we traveled with. Traveling alot exposed me to music, that's were all those inostruments came from. On the way I met Axel and his father who taught me what I was. Axel was the one who figured out I was a rare breed, a very rare breed indead" Demyx chewed on a fry thoughtfully, "I was Aphodities wolf, I have no clue what it means, all I know is that I'm cursed with people falling for me, but as soon as they find their true love they loose interest, I guess I'll never find my soal mate lover person" Demyx sighed and ate some more fries, "well I can tell you what you are, we had to study wolves in class. An Aphodities Wolf is a rare type of wolf, only about 5 in exsistance. They're beautiful at everything they do and no one can resist what they ask" Zexion turned to look at Demyx's jade eyes, he brushed a few peices of hair out of his face, "I'd like to be your lover" Zexion whispered, so no one else could hear, Demyx dropped the crab stck that was dangling from his mouth, "Zexion if your pullin' my leg, I swear I'll tell Ax-" a pair if soft pale lips brushed against his before retreating, "now if you would please stop talking Demyx I would like to finsh my burger, I'd advise you to do the same" the blonde nodded, still in a daze he finished his seafood burger ((it tastes better than it sounds!)).


	4. Chapter 4

"ahhh Demyxxx nghhhh" a deep husky chuckle came below Zexion's waist, the human grabbed dirty blonde locks and tugged a jade eyed face up to him, those same jade eyes were sparked with something unrealistic and wild, "how the hell did I get myself into this" bruised lips brushed against his bruised lips, "to prove your love you let me imprint you, plus I wanted to show you a good time"

"i did not think it would mean your tongue up my a-aaahhhhh" Demyx lapped up the blood coming from his lovers neck, the 'blood doner' hissed in annoyance and pressed his throbbing length against the younger man's causing a deep growl, "someone's frustrated" the warewolf's teeth latched onto a dusky pink nipple, "Fuck! Demyx!" Zexion tugged hard onto the dirty blonde locks, "ok, ok, yeash. Someone is really impatient"

"you would to if you've never had sex before" Demyx chuckled, "true, now I need you t relax, this might hurt abit."

Demyx woke up at 5am to no little warm bundle in his arms, he sat up and looked around frantically for his new found lover, but didnt see him or the note left right next to him. Tears started t well up in his eyes, _'I guess he thought it was a mistake to sleep with me' _Demyx angrily wipped away his tears before changing into a wolf and running off into the snow covered streets, everyone who saw the blonde wolf swear they saw small streams of tear on the whimpering wolf.

Not long after Demyx left Zexion came back happy, clean, newly clothed, and full. The college student woke up earlier and was starving, so he left to get new warm clothes and eat, he even brang Demyx a chocolate pumpkin muffin and a ice mocha caramel chocolate venti. "Demyx I'm back!" Zexion looked around, but saw his lover nowhere, "strange" he put the food on the table and Axel and Sora rushed in both looking frantic, "Zex what happened with Dem?" Sora gasped to the human, Zexion was utterly confused, "what do you mean?"

"Dem ran past us crying his head off, what happen with you guys?" Zexion caught his eyes on a small white unopend note on the pile of furs, Zexion facepalmed, "crap, he musnt of seen the note I wrote him. I left to eat and get some new clothes"

" Dem musta thought that this was another one night stand" Sora nodded at Axel's statement since they all knew how much Demyx overreacted. "well lets get going. Zexion check the beach, me and Sora will check the streets and college campus" Zexion nodded before all of them split up. Zexion arrived at the beach to hear a painful howl, he looked to see Demyx being dragged by a big muscular poacher, "DEMYX!" Zexion ran to the poacher, "please let him go" the bluenette was in tears at seeing Demyx's matted bloodstained fur, "please!" the poacher looked at him, "no can do kid, wolves are menacing creatures, anyway people would pay good money for fur like this" the man had black hair in dreadlocks with huge fuzzy sideburns and eyebrows, Demyx whimpered at these words, "no, no, no, he's not a menace, he's sweet, harmless, wouldnt even hurt a fly! He's my lo-" the bluenette was hitting the man's broad chest which made the poacher mad, the poacher punched him causing him to fall to the sandy ground, Demyx's soft voice floated into his head, "Zex go, I dont want you to get hurt, why do you even care? You left me after we slept together" the wolf whimpered, Zexion stood back up, a deadly fire was lit into his navy blue eyes, "you WILL give him back!" Zexion mumbled a few words and a huge thick leather book with silver symbols on it appeared into the small male's arms, "Verum defendite amorem sanguine huius poacher," Zexion chanted, pages of his book flew at the poacher, slicing him, he dropped the net with a thump, Zexion let go of the book which floated to the poacher, it grew larger and shut on the poacher before dissapearing in a flutter of pages. "Demyx!" Zexion fell to his knees and slowly removed the net from the wolf, "shit Dem are you ok" Zexion carefully put the wolf onto his lap, the wolf changed into his human form, "Demyx I'm sorry, I didnt leave you at all, I left you a note saying I just went out for some clothes" Demyx groaned and snuggled into Zexion's stomach, "I'm such an idiot, sorry I judged you"

"hush Demyx it's ok now, " Demyx sat up and looked into the sparkling navy blues, "I love you Zexion"

"as do I Demyx" the blonde gave him a small meaning full kiss and leaned onto his shoulder. They both looked at the rising sun over the sparkling blue water, "where do you think our life we'll take us?" Zexion asked, he was scared of his new future with the wolf, he was so used to his same routine he was kind of afraid of this change. Demyx looked up at the older male, "I dont know Zexion, but I can tell you one thing, " he looked into his eyes, "I will always love you, no matter what" Demyx kissed him deeply and passionantly as the sun rose.

**END**


End file.
